Can We Really Live Happily Ever After?
by DarkAngelCT
Summary: Taking place three years after the movie, Judy and Nick have just gotten engaged. Is it possible that the world will accept a predator/prey relationship? Will their closest friends ruin things for the wedding? (Authors Notes will ALWAYS be the last chapter)
1. Intro

The grey bunny ran up the stairs of the apartment building, giggling loudly, the insides of her ears very pink, borderline red. Looking behind her for a second to see if she was still being chased, hoping to get to her apartment in time to save herself.

"I'm going to get you," a male voice called after the bunny, the tone playful. She squealed at how close it was as she rounded the corner to start running up the next flight of stairs. It was the last set before she would get to her apartment on the fourth floor. Her violet eyes widening as she could hear his foot steps on the flight she just finished, knowing that if she made a mistake now, she was done for.

Breathing heavily, the bunny made it to her floor, still running to the door that was down the hall and around the corner of the L shaped building. Fishing for the keys in her purse, seeing in the corner of her eye red fur as she turned and stopped in front of the door that read 4218. Fiddling with the keys, she held a fox designed red key, putting it into the key slot and turned it. Opening the door and hurrying in, the bunny tried to close the door quickly, but a red foot stopped it from closing.

"Open up, or I'll blow the door down," the male voice said, a red paw on the door now, pushing it open the best he could.

That's the wrong story, Nick," the bunny said, using her whole body to try and close it.

"Well, open the door before I knock it down!" The red fox growled, the playful tone earlier starting to disappear. She could feel him pushing against the door a little bit hard before seeing the foot between the door frame and the door disappear. The bunny sighed loudly before moving away from the door quickly only to see the red fox that had been chasing her fall face first into the apartment. She started laughing loudly, holding onto her stomach as tears welled up in her eyes from laughter. "That was not nice, Judy," Nick quipped, his emerald eyes looking up at her with annoyance.

Judy was still laughing as she held a paw out to him, which he accepted and got up onto his knees before letting go. Going to shut the door and flip the two locks to keep anyone from getting inside. She noticed the carrot pen on the coffee table, the one she had let go of when she tried to push the door closed in his face. Quickly snatching it back up, she played the newest recording on it:

 _"Will you, Judy Hopps, do the honor of marrying me, Nicholas Wilde."_

Judy was grinning at the fox who's voice was in the recording. The bunny had no idea she had pressed to record button when the fox proposed to her until she had hit the play button on their ride home. She was grinning now, looking at the diamond ring on her left hand.


	2. Last Night

Nick was nervous and that scared him. He was never nervous, but tonight as he stood in front of the floor length mirror tying the brand new purple tie, dressed in black slacks and white shirt, he fidgeted. He smoothed out the slacks the best he could, and reached over to a small blue box and opened it after making sure a grey bunny wasn't looking at him. Inside the box, a diamond rose gold ring sat securely in the slit, polished to perfection. It hasn't cost a lot of money, but he figured that he would rather spend more money on the wedding if she said yes then spend a fortune on a ring and get turned down.

Closing the box and putting it into his right pants pocket, he turned to face the bunny who had him going nuts with worry. Nick's jaw dropped as he saw what Judy was wearing. She was dressed in a little black dress with spaghetti straps, a heart shaped purse with a metal strap, and a necklace Nick had gotten her for their first anniversary.

He stood there, looking her over before clearing his throat and grabbed the jacket that was still on it's hanger.

"You look stunning, Carrots," Nick said, slipping the jacket on, the bunny walking over to fix the tie a little bit before smoothing his jacket out. The fox smiled down at his girlfriend, taking note that she had put some pink lipgloss on. "You don't look that bad either," Judy chuckled out, smiling at him, "So what's the occasion?"

"There isn't an occasion, why does there have to be an occasion? Can't I just want to treat my girlfriend to a very expensive dinner after a long case?" He asked her, acting insulted by the insinuation that there had to be an event going on. His ears laid flat against his head as he put a paw over his heart, pretending she had just ripped his heart out. Judy quickly put her hands on his chest, her ears drooping down.

"I'm sorry Nick! I didn't mean to be rude," she apologized, her eyes wide. He chuckled at that, kissing her forehead a little. "Carrots, it's okay," he told her, trying to soothe the grey bunny, "Now let's get going Fluff." He grabbed the car keys and his wallet, following the bunny out the front door and locked the front door after check he had everything, having to run back in to get his cellphone.

By the time they got to the restaurant, both of them had rumbling stomachs and while Nick did his best not to complain, Judy was.

"You ready, Fluff?" He asked her, turning the vehicle off and opening his door, stopping her from getting out until he walked around and opened the door for her. She accepted the offered hand to get out and fixed her dress, grabbing her purse. "I think so," the bunny said excitedly.

As the waiter sat them down and left them to look over the menu until he came back with the wine of the night. "Would you like to try out Pinot Noir?" Asked the waiter, holding a chilled red wine to Nick. Looking at Judy, Nick raised his eyebrows, wondering if she would like to try it or choose something else. When the bunny shook her head no, the fox turned to the tiger, "I'm sorry, but no thank you." "Then may I take your drink order?" He asked politely. "A carrot juice and water please," Nick replied, knowing what the bunny wanted. As the tiger left to get there drinks, Nick looked over the menu, subconsciously checking that the ring was still in his pocket.

They had a wonderful time at dinner, talking about their families, the case they just finished and what they wanted in the future. It didn't take long for either of them to get full and pay the check. Leaving a decent tip, Nick stood up from his seat, pushed it in and pulled Judy's seat out. "Mmh... That was delicious," Nick commented, looking at his girlfriend. "The pasta was so simple but so delicious! I could eat that all day," Judy told him, going into what she liked as they walked to the car.

"Hey Carrots," he said, opening the door, "I don't want the night to end, how about we go to the park?"

"Hey Carrots," he said, opening the door, "I don't want the night to end, how about we go to the park?" Judy nodded her head as Nick shut her door, waiting to continue talking until Nick was behind the wheel. She had enjoyed the dinner and loved the idea of taking a stroll through the park.

By the time they got to the park, the sun was setting and the stars started to come out. Judy missed stargazing at night since they where so hard to see in the city than in the country. As she held onto Nick's left hand with her right, they walked around the huge park, smiling up at him.

The further they walked into the park, the city noise disappeared, content with just enjoying each other's presence, neither rabbit nor fox spoke. Judy leaned her head against Nick's arm until she noticed a clearing up on a hill to where they could look up at the stars, dragging him to it.

"Oh Nick, look at them all," she giggled out, looking up at the stars, not noticing her companion was looking at her. She looked at him when she finally noticed. "Nick, your missing out."

"No I'm not, Carrots," Nick replied, taking both of her paws in his, accidentally pushing her purse against her side, a smirk on his muzzle. "Judy... I... Everything good in my life is because of you." He started, getting the courage to pop the question as he stared at the bunny he loved so much. "I know it's only been three years since we met and ever since you got me on tax evasion I've been in love with you. Two years as partners on the force and I love the way you rush in to protect everyone and anyone, although that scares me at times. One year as a couple with so many amazing memories that I'll never forget, like that one when you made me that blueberry smoothie that ended up on the walls of your kitchen. And these past four months living together moving into that bigger apartment was the best thing that could have happened to me. But I want you to always be in my life," the fox said blushing, "I want to start a family with you, grow old with you."

Judy's eyes opened wide as what Nick was getting at clicked, her face becoming flushed as her boyfriend knelt down on one knee, letting go of her hands and pulled a blue box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "Will you, Judy Hopps, do the honor of marrying me, Nicholas Wilde?" He asked, a hopeful look on his face.

The bunny looked down at him, tears welling up in her eyes before she realized she hadn't responded yet. "YES! Yes! Yes! Yes," she said, jumping into his arms and wrapping her arms around his neck, the purse being pressed between them yet again, kissing him deeply, the tears in her eyes spilling over. When Judy finally let go of Nick, the fox gently slid the ring onto her left paw, a wide smile on his lips before leaning in to give her another kiss.


	3. Home Fun Home

Nick smiled at his fiancé as she stared at the ring on her hand, glad that she didn't think it was too small or too cheap. He didn't want to have disappointed her by not spending enough, but rather be able to spend more for the wedding or for their future.

"Carrots, give me the pen," he asked, reaching out for it so he could erase it, not wanting anyone to hear the nervous tone he had when asking. He wanted everyone to still believe he was the calm and collected one out of the two.

"What are you willing to do to get it?" She asked, smiling mischievously at him, putting the top of the carrot pen to her lips.

"I can give you a massage?" He suggested only to see her shake her head. "Not even for a foot massage?" Judy's ears perked up a little at that before she shook her head again. "What about carrot soup and a massage on your feet and back?" Nick suggested, now edging closer to her slowly, not wanting to spook her.

"Got anything else to offer?" She asked, licking her lips as her eyes roamed her fiancé's body. Nick's ears perked up at the sight of the rabbit looking him over, his sly smirk on his muzzle. "So that's what you want?" He muttered under his breath, quickly taking her in his arms and moved into their bedroom.

He dropped her gently on the full sized fox bed, smiling down at her with a devious look. "You look so sexy in that dress, but I think what's underneath is perfection," the fox said huskily, baring his teeth a little and snapped at her softly, teasing her. He could see Judy's body shiver and the fur on her neck stand up in response, but knew she wasn't scared, rather excited actually.

Nick undid her necklace and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed before tossing his jacket over the foot of the bed. Judy reached up and started to undo Nick's tie as he took the belt he was wearing off, helping Judy unbutton his white shirt. Once his shirt had been undone, Nick let it fall to the ground, letting her look at how toned his chest had gotten since he joined the force. He didn't give her long before pulling her onto her feet and turned her back to him.

Gently kissing down her neck to her shoulder, the fox unzipped her from the dress. A hand slipping the thin straps off her arms as he kissed her, nibbling here and there. Her moans of pleasure music to his ears, he could see their reflection in the full length mirror, Judy was only wearing a black lace thong and her makeup, her eyes closed as she pressed that cute little ass of her's against his crotch, her mouth slightly open. His hands gently massaged her arms, working their way down to her wrists and back up to her shoulders before rubbing down her sides where they rested at Judy's hips.

"Mmh... Carrots, you are so perfect," he whispered into one of the bunny's ears, tilting her head so he could capture her lips in a sweet a gentle kiss. "You have no idea what you mean to me."

Judy rested with her head on his chest, smiling as she could hear his heart still pounding with her sensitive ears. "That was the best round so far," she whispered, panting as she held the minty green sheet over her chest. They hadn't had that much fun since the Fourth of July and it seemed like this topped it all.

"Mmhm," the fox said distractedly as he traced her body with a finger, his claw leaving a faint line on her body, not to scratch her, but to leave a little reminder to anyone who dared get close to the bunny that she was taken. "You know that I adore you, right?" He asked offhandedly.

"I do," she said, stilling his hand as she sat up. She thought she heard something, but when she noticed it was the floor above them, Judy laid back down, relaxing. "What's my dumb fox getting at?" The bunny asked, turning to face him, only to be greeted with a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Only that I must be the luckiest fox alive right now, maybe even the luckiest male, just to be able to have the love of his life next to him," Nick said softly into her ears causing her to shiver and her ears to heat up again.

"Your so gosh darn cute when you get embarrassed," Nick said, smiling softly at her. The grey bunny bristled and glared at him for a moment before turning away from him, gently swatting him on the chest. "Oh come on, I'm just saying the truth," Nick defended himself, not wanting to feel his partners wrath.

"Gee willikers, your a flirt," she replied, teasing him. Doing her best to stifle a yawn, not wanting to go to sleep just yet. Nick noticed the yawn and placed a kiss between her ears, "Your tired, why don't you go to sleep."

"But I wanna stay up and talk," Judy whined, not wanting to admit that she was tired. Nick kissed her neck, running his paw up and down her side. "Please Nick, don't go to sleep yet," the bunny said, yawning this time.

Nick didn't respond and Judy knew that he was just trying to get her to sleep. With her eyes finally closing and her breathing in sinc with Nick's. In no time at all the bunny was asleep, snuggled up with her sly fox.


	4. Authors Note

Sorry that this isn't a new chapter, but I wanted to tell everyone that Chapter Two and Three have been put together. The new Chapter Three is up and is not something you have read yet. I will be writing more soon but I'm going to be working on a one shot at the moment. Hope everyone understands and keep a look out.

Also, I know there isn't many details, but I like it like that so you guys can put in your own imagination or twist on what's going on without it conflicting with the story. I may end up adding details and I'll put Author Notes that say which chapters are updated. With that said, whenever I put up a new chapter after an authors note the note will be moved to the very end so you can read your heart away without interruptions.


	5. It's a New Day

Judy was just waking up when she heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen and a certain fox's voice cursing after. Giggling to herself, the grey bunny got up and fixed her side of the bed before padding over to Nick's dresser draws and pulled out one of his ZPD shirts out to wear. Grabbing a clean pair of underwear from her own drawer, the bunny walked into the bathroom to relieve herself and at least brush her teeth. As she walked out of their bedroom, Judy could smell the carrot and blueberry pancakes and the bacon.

* * *

"Awe fucking shit," Nick cursed loudly, the sound of a pan being thrown into the sink was easily heard.

"What's giving you such a hard time?" Judy asked, seeing Nick jump at the sound of her voice.

Nick turned to look at her, a new pan and a container of fresh tofu in hand. "You're supposed to be asleep for another hour, what are you doing up?" Nick's face was flushed as he checked the time on the clock that read 6:30 AM, sighing as he had been at it for three hours now trying to make the tofu bacon that Judy liked so much.

"You weren't in bed. That and I had to go," the bunny said, looking at the stack of pans in the sink to the cold pancakes to the weeks worth of empty containers of tofu. "You want me to show you how to make them?" She asked him, it being one of the few things she can cook.

Nick looked at her pleadingly, not wanting to actually admit he couldn't cook something. He was the cook between the two of them and it made him so frustrated that he couldn't do it. "Yes."

After two more attempts, Nick finally made the second batch of tofu bacon for Judy, plating them with some pancakes at the table, his already having been cooked two hours before. "I'm sorry for wasting all of your tofu, I'll buy some more later today for you, Judy," he said, rubbing the back of his neck as he was really sorry for wasting so much of it.

"It was the thought the counts, Nick," she replied, taking a bite out of her food. It was really delicious and she was glad that he knew how to cook fresh and simple meals or healthy complicated dinners. "I'm glad your with me."

Nick grinned at her comments, glad to make her happy even if it's just a simple breakfast. "So... Now that we are engaged... I would love it if we could tell your parents." He wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore, her parents deserved to know who their eldest daughter was to marry.

Judy sighed, knowing that Nick wanted to tell them and that he would press until she gave in. "We can go down on our next weekend off, maybe even as for some vacation days to extend the stay."

* * *

Nick was finishing up cleaning the pans and dishes from breakfast while Judy looked for something to watch on TV, hoping to find a movie they both liked but since it was only seven in the morning, nothing was on.

"Why don't we watch something on Netflix, like Sleepless in Seagull or The Princes Groom," he suggested, not caring for what they watched really, he just wanted to spend the day lazing around with her in his arms.

"Oh what about this new series, Giraffe and Finnic?" She asked, clicking on it and cueing the show, pausing it so Nick could come over and get settled in behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist automatically.

"It looks good," Nick said, his paw rubbing her hips through his shirt on her. He was in boxers with a small heart pattern all over it, a gift she had gotten him for Valentine's Day two months back. He rested his chin in between her ears, kissing the top of her head first. It was then that he promised to himself that no matter what happened to them, he would protect her either from others, himself, or even herself if he ever had to. "I love you, Babe," he whispered as the theme song started, the scenes of a wedding cake and couples covering the screen.

Judy "hmm"ed a response, paying attention to the show more than to what he was saying as the song was catchy and the way the cake crumbled was interesting to her.

* * *

Nick picked Judy up as the small bunny started to snore not even ten minutes into the episode, taking her into the bedroom to let her sleep. Getting dressed in his khaki pants and Hawaiian green shirt, he grabbed a notepad and wrote what time it was and for when she should expect him back if she woke up before then. Placing the note on her nightstand, Nick tucked the bunny and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Locking the door behind him, he strolled out of the apartment complex and looked at the address on the business card, glad that it had the hours of the business.

By the time he got to the business and talked to the lady in charge, a good half hour passed and Nick was on his way out with a stack of papers that would need to be filled out by him and Judy. He was going to send in his first so then Judy wouldn't get her hopes up. "She deserves a family," he whispered to himself, knowing that she would be upset when it came time for her to start giving up on the idea of having a family with him. His smile faltered a little, wishing for just a moment that they were compatible so then they could have kits that where biological to them, but so long as they could raise a child together, Nick saw no harm in having adoption as an option.


End file.
